Closer to the edge
by Evene-chan
Summary: Voici une petite song-fic avec la musique "Closer to the edge" de 30 Second To Mars, personnage non définis, c'est vous qui choisissez. Summary: Une conversation. La dernière qu'on aura. Par pitié, ne fait pas ça... j'ai besoin de toi.


~Closer to the edge - 30 second to mars~

Comment est-ce qu'on avait bien put en arriver là ?  
>Nous ne voulions rien d'autre que la simplicité.<br>Être heureux ou triste peu importe, juste être ensemble.  
>Et là... tout se brise.<br>Tu es devant moi, prêt à sauter.  
>Explique moi. Oublie tout ces gens autour, ne regarde que moi et explique moi.<br>Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

__Je ne me rappelle pas le moment où j'ai essayé d'oublier___  
><em>__Je me suis perdu, c'est mieux de ne pas en parler___  
><em>__Maintenant je suis au bord du gouffre__

-Pourquoi ..? Demandais-je d'une voix qui tremblait de peur.  
>-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...<br>-Je peux comprendre ! Explique moi !  
>-Je... je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais j'ai mal. En fait, je crois que cette douleur a toujours été là. Que je sois prêt ou loin de toi j'ai mal. J'ai essayer d'oublier cette douleur, de passer outre. Mais elle reste toujours là, à me détruire à petit feu.<br>-C'est de ma faute...  
>-Non ! Surtout ne t'en veux pas. Tu as essayé, tu étais juste et sincère avec moi. Tu m'as aider, et pour ça je te remercie infiniment.<br>-Alors quoi ?  
>-Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment pas.<br>-Comment ça ...?  
>-Cette personne m'as fait mal.<br>-Je le sais, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais pourtant j'étais là pour t'aider, je t'ai vue aller mieux. Alors quoi ?  
>-Je savais bien que tu ne comprendrais pas... C'est vrai que grâce à toi je me suis vraiment sentie mieux, mais pas heureux pour autant.<p>

-Si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissant...

-Mais je ne peut plus, cette souffrance me tue, tu comprends ? Je suis au bord du gouffre.  
>-Non je ne comprends pas ! Criais-je des larmes dévalant mes joues.<br>-S'il te plaît...  
>-Non ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu n'as pas penser ne serais-ce qu'un instant à ce que tous le monde pourraient ressentir, à ce que JE pourrais ressentir ! J'aurais mal à mon tour. Tu comprends ça ?<br>-Tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu sauras t'en remettre et en tirer les bonnes leçons.  
>-Je ne pourrais pas ! Sale égoïste !<br>-Pardonne moi.  
>-Ne t'en va pas.<br>-Je ne peux p...  
>-NE T'EN VA PAS ! Te coupais-je.<p>

__Pouvez-vous imaginer une époque où la vérité courait librement___  
><em>__La naissance d'un soleil, la mort d'un rêve___  
><em>__Au bord du gouffre___  
><em>__Cette histoire sans fin, payée avec fierté et destin,___  
><em>__Nous manquons tous de gloire, perdus dans notre destin__

Le silence qui régnait à présent sur ce toit était pesant. Toi, toujours à la bordure de cet immeuble, un gouffre à un pas de toi.  
>Les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.<br>Je tomba à genoux et baissa la tête. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir ton visage empreint de ce sourire alors que tu allais partir.

-Promets moi.

Doucement mais sûrement, je relevais les yeux vers toi.

-Promets moi de ne pas être désoler. Promets moi de ne pas regretter. Promets moi de ne pas oublier. Promets moi de continuer à vivre ta vie.

__Non, non, non, non!___  
><em>__Je n'oublierai jamais___  
><em>__Non, non!___  
><em>__Je ne regretterai jamais___  
><em>__Non, non!___  
><em>__Je vivrai ma vie!___  
><em>  
>Je ne dis rien, ma gorge me faisait tellement mal, me brûler tellement, que cela me fut totalement impossible d'esquisser le moindre bruit.<p>

-Moi je ne peux plus. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Un gouffre sombre, froid, et gigantesque. A chaque seconde j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est sur le point d'arriver par derrière pour me pousser dans ce trou béant. Et j'ai peur... Je veux décider moi même. Je ne veux plus être dépendant de cette douleur. Et pour ça, je n'ai qu'une unique solution.  
>-Non...<p>

Le vent souffla, tu te rapprocha encore un peu plus de cette bordure. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux avant de faner, puis de revenir pour enfin y planter un couteau.

-Je n'oublierais pas...

Tu semblas étonner, puis ce sourire si chaleureux revint sur tes lèvres. Comment fais-tu ?

-Mais je ne te laisserais pas non plus. Je serais là pour toi, pour empêcher quiconque de venir te faire tomber dans ce gouffre qui te fait peur. Je te protégerais, je saurais prendre soin de toi, je saurais te faire redevenir heureux, je saurais t'aider, vraiment... Mais laisse moi essayer. Je t'en supplie...

__Pouvez-vous imaginer une époque où la vérité courait librement___  
><em>__La naissance d'un soleil, la mort d'un rêve__

Face à ton silence, une petite lueur d'espoir apparus dans mon cœur. Oui, je devais te faire entendre raison. Tu ne partiras pas. Tu ne dois pas partir.

-Cette blessure traîne depuis trop longtemps déjà... Un jour peut-être tu la comprendras, ce que je n'espère pas. Cette personne m'as meurtri comme jamais, elle m'as fait saigner, encore et encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter, en m'interdisant de me plaindre, car sinon elle me donnerait le coup de grâce. Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tous ça ? C'est que cette personne, je l'aime. Malgré tout, je l'aime. Je sais que c'est cette personne que je veux, qu'il me faut. Être au bord du gouffre c'est ça.

__Au bord du gouffre___  
><em>__Cette histoire sans fin, payée avec fierté et destin,___  
><em>__Nous manquons tous de gloire, perdus dans notre destin__

Tu tournas la tête vers le vide derrière toi. Au fil de tes paroles, tout mon espoir disparus pour ne laisser qu'un arrière goût amer de regret. Le vent siffla, tes cheveux volèrent, quelque mèche te retombèrent doucement sur le visage, cachant tes yeux. Et je ne vus que tes lèvres, bouger en un doux sourire, chuchoter quelques mots. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Mon cœur n'existait plus. J'étais seul, dans les ténèbres. Ton corps se pencha en arrière. Mes cordes vocales reprirent soudainement tout leurs contrôles et je ne pus hurler qu'une seule chose.

-Non... Non ! NON ! **NON !**  
><strong><br>**  
>"Closer to the edge" furent tes derniers mots.<p>

__Au bord du gouffre__


End file.
